villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Specimens (Killing Floor)
Specimens sometimes referred to as Zeds or Zombies are the main enemies of the Killing Floor series. They are humanoid monstrosities created by Horzine CEO Kevin Clamely who the Specimens follow as their leader and father. Background the Specimens were the creations of Horzine CEO Dr. Kevin Clamely using the DNA of his actual children. The Initial start of the outbreak was in London but has since spread to the rest of Europe and possibly, the entire world. Variations Clots Considered to be the most basic Specimen Clots are the most encountered form of Zed they usually swarm prey in large packs and use their claws to grab and cut down their prey and can even break into sprints Cysts A weaker variant of the Clot, Cysts can still grab and sprint like Clots but have considerably lower health and can even be stunned if they miss getting a hit on a player however they tend to attack in considerably larger groups than Clots Slashers A stronger variant of the Clot, Slashers have slightly more health, are faster, and do more damage than a Clot, they can still grab and sprint like Clots, but tend to attack in medium-sized groups Rioters The most dangerous Clot variant, Rioters have more health, can grab and sprint like normal Clots, but have an added effect of making other Zeds around them do more damage, they also wear armor made from scrap metal that makes them take less damage until the armor is destroyed Crawlers The horrifying result of human DNA and Spider DNA combined, Crawlers, as their name suggests crawl on the ground and lunge at their prey and usually spawn in out of reach or narrow areas such as ventilation shafts. ;Elite Crawlers Introduced in Killing Floor 2 Elite Crawlers are slightly bigger in size and have an albino color to their skin, additionally if they are killed any other way then a headshot their bodies will explode in a cloud of poisonous gas Gorefasts Specimens that have only one arm with a blade tied to it and as their name suggests they can run extremely quickly, and in Killing Floor 2 they have the ability to block with their blade ;Gorefiends Killing Floor 2 introduces a new version of the Gorefast call the Gorefiend, Gorefiends are slightly taller have more health tanner skin, a long tong, similar to gorefasts missing their bottom jaw, however their most prominent difference from a Gorefast is that the Gorefiend has both of its arms both with blades attached to its hands which allow it to block more efficiently and deal more damage Stalkers Female specimens that have the ability to cloak themselves, they are moderately weak but usually attack in medium-sized groups Bloats Specimens that hence their name are bloated in appearance and carry a meat cleaver (in Killing Floor 2 however, it carries 2) they possess the ability to vomit bile that deals poison damage Sirens Female specimens that have their arms restrained (In Killing Floor 2 this is no longer the case but their arms are restricted by metal rods making their melee range limited) but their main source of damage are their ability to let out ear piercing screams that damage you E.D.A.R.s Standing for Elite Defense & Assault Robots E.D.A.R.s are somewhat rare encounters but can be dangerous for an ill-prepared player all of them are extremely agile and are more efficiently killed by chest shots instead of headshots the come in 3 different variants: ;Bomber An E.D.A.R. with 2 shoulder mounted missile launchers usually stays at a distance and fires a barrage of missiles ;Blaster An E.D.A.R. with 2 wrist blasters that shoots a barrage of lasers that do more damage to armor ;Trapper An E.D.A.R. with an electric emitter in place of it's left hand that grants the ability to immobilize its target with an electric shock Husks Medium specimens with a powerful fire cannon in place of its right hand at a distance it fires fireballs at its enemies and a weak melee attack, In Killing Floor 2 Husks are given 2 new abilities at close range they can use their cannon to unleash a jet of fire and even at low health can attempt a suicide bomb attack that can be an insta-kill Husks can also sometimes explode upon death Quarterpounds A weaker counterpart to the Fleshpound Quarterpounds run quickly at their prey but do less damage than Fleshpounds however just like Fleshpounds Quarterpounds can become enraged and run faster they even possess a kicking attack that can knock players back Scrakes Huge specimens with a chainsaw attached to their right arm that they use for spinning attacks and other slicing attacks and when they are at low health they break into a sprint. In KF1 their outfits resemble those of doctors while in KF2 their outfits resemble those of butchers Fleshpounds The strongest non boss specimen Fleshpounds are huge muscular looking specimens with 2 rotating blades on its arms that it uses to great extent to shred its prey to bits, upon taking enough damage or just after a long enough time Fleshpounds become enraged and break into a sprint Boss Zeds King Fleshpound Abomination ;Abomination Spawns Small, frail blobs of living bile created by the Abomination while moderately strong they can swarm in big groups and charge towards players in an attempt to explode, covering anything nearby in bile Dr. Hans Volter The Matriarch The Patriarch Gallery TBA Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Zombies